REVERSED Batfamily oneshots (Abandoned)
by Dick-grayson-trash
Summary: Rated T for possable Language I TAKE REQUESTS PLEASE REQUEST ;-; M rating is for only a few chapters I will warn you at the beginging after any authors notes.


**T** **his is my first fanfic and I'm not compleataly sure sure how Beta or what ever works on please don't be rude though I appreciate constructive criticism.**

 **Probably going to mostly involve reverse batfamily, male only cause** **their my faverourites and i find them easier to write.**

 **Probably Dick centric cause he is precious and must be protected (I have a Robin defence squad I'm not joking it was an accident)**

 **Sorry for bad spelling and incorrect** **grammer.**

 **I have almost no clue how this works sorry.**

 **Prob some OOC**

 **Ages:**

 **Dick- 13- Robin -youngest bat and known for being a bit of a prankster, usualy joined by Jason or Kidflash.**

 **Jason- 16- Red hood- he still died but is alive at the moment ; whereabouts are unknown. he sometimes shows up at unexpected times** **usualy to check up on robin**

 **Tim- 18 - Red wonder- he often helps out Batman and Robin but otherwise keeps to himself.**

 **Damian- 23- Renegade (lack of names sorry)- He is more of a freelance hero helping out his brothers when they need it but he's hard to find if he doesn't want to be found.**

 **Terry- 26- Nightwing- Terry keeps to Bludhaven mostly unless he decides to visit his brothers.**

 **Note: All of them take care of each other but they are all especially protective of 'Dicky-bird' as Jason started calling him**.

 **-Yo** **ung justice meet bat brothers** -

Robin was bored, they hadn't had a mission in weeks. Kidflash was in the kitchen eating, Artemis was training along with Superboy and kauld'r, lord knows where Miss M was.

Just as he was planning a prank to pull on one of his teammates Batman arrived through the zeta tubes.

"gather the team you've got a mission" he said his usual monotone 'bat voice' as Robin had dubbed it.

Dick nodded standing up and heading to the kitchen, inside was KF and Miss M.

M had made some cookies and Kid was eating them, Rob sighed rolling his eyes "we've got a mission, can you get Artemis kauld'r and Superboy, KF?". The speedster nodded and and they all headed off the the briefing room.

when they all got there Batman was waiting talking to an older looking teen in a bird shaped cowl the team looked on in confusion until a certain bird shouted

"RED" and proproceeded to glomp the unsuspecting young vigilante.

Robin had latched onto 'Red' and was refusing to let go.

The older teen sighed "Good to see you too Robin" laughing a bit at the tight hold the younger had on him.

"Anyway you all must be the young justice team, it's nice to meet you. I'm known as Red wonder" he explained now ignoring Robin who seemed to be getting comfortable on his back.

Batman shook his head lightly and motioned to the screen behind him catching the teams attention.

"Red wonder was just dropping off some information regarding your next mission", a town firmiliar to Robin came up on the screen. "wait isn't that where-" Tim shushed him and let Batman continue his debriefing,

"Anyway you will be heading to Bludhaven where a shipment of weapons and drugs are being dropped, the same ships have been spotted in multiple other cities so it is believed to be the same employer. So your job is to find out who the employer could be or his / her motive." He paused and looked over to Tim who then stepped up.

"We have of course gotten the permission of Bludhavens own hero who has aloud us to investigate as long as you keep the damage to a minimum, also he may stop by to check up on you and make sure your not doing anything that could harm his city ".

Batman stepped up again

"That is all, Dismissed"

"WAIT" shouted out non other then Artemis "how the hell will we recognize this guy?! I mean I've never been to Bludhaven nor have I ever heard of this so called 'Hero of Bludhaven' " she growled agitated.

kauld'r nodded "that is true I have no knowledge of him nor his city"

Robin chose this time to jump of Red wonders back " Don't worry I know him ,wing is a great guy! little crazy sometimes but he's fun" . The others looked confused "Um Robin do you mind explaining how you know these people" Megan questioned motioning to 'Red'.

"Yea Rob I've never heard of either of these guys , and I thought I was your best friend" KF said over exaggerating the second part. Superboy only nodded , "welllllll ya seeeee" the younger bird drawled out.

"I'm his older brother" Tim interrupted earning shocked looks from the team.

Robin laughed nervously as Kid flash yelled out "HOW DID I NOT KNOW" and continued to complain of how he was Robins best friend and he didn't know he had a brother.

He continued till they all had made it into the Bio ship when Wally had finaly stopped his rant.

"You done"? asked Robin as wally let out a defeated sigh.

When the team finaly made it to Bludhaven they put the ship into its cloaking mode and landed in thrawn park.(hah I have a map)

They quickly made their way to the comercial docks where they could see a ship exactly like the one in the briefing.

It was still a ways off near Fear Cay.

Robin watched as a fancy looking limousine pulled up, and a woman stepped out wearing a well pressed black suit.

He silently lifted a small camera (think men in black camera) and hit record. Kauld'r nodded as he did so motioning for KF to try to sneak to the other side to get a shot at the licence plate numbers. Artimis decided to get to higher grounds to check for any one who might hijack the shipment and or cause problems, Megan cloaked herself and attempted to get closer hoping to gain information.

Superboy was listening for anything weither it be another person, a car or just a cat.

Of course somthing had to go wrong.

Wally while getting a picture of the license plate slipped and was almost seen by one of the women's gaurds who had left the car a little after her.

Megan panicked and accidentally un-cloaked herself allowing herself to be seen as well.

Artimis then shot an arrow at a gaurd who tried to attack Megan, Superboy then busted out of their hiding space.

Both Aqualad and Robin began to question why batman gave them serious missions anymore.

And that's how they ended up fighting a bunch of goons that where on the now arriving ship.

how fun.

Robin threw a blunt birdarang knocking out a tall brute trying to sneak up behind Wally,

Aqualad luckily had a large advantage as they were near a large body of water and began using that against them.

Artimis had stayed at a farther range as that also gave them an advantage.

Megan was invisible again and knocking down anyone who tried to sneak around while Superboy just bulldozed through the seemingly neverending amount of goons.

After an hour of fighting there were still some straggling men who had yet to be taken out.

Wally was running low on energy , Aqualad was exhausted and Artimis was out of arrows.

Megan was also pretty exhausted her cloaking ability had began faltering earlier on, the only one up and running was superboy.

Robin had been injured when a group had brought out guns, the bullets only grazed his arm and side.

Megan luckily got the guns away from them before anything else could happen.

Robin suddenly stopped fighting, hearing a firmiliar whistle, superboy had of course heard it but thought it was a bird or a far off ship.

Dick smirked and whispered a similar tune, and then all hell broke loose.

A man in a black and blue suit came out of seemingly no where crashing feet first into a man sneaking up behind the injured bird.

the team looked shocked at the man quickly and efficiently got rid of the remaining goons.

The man looked back with a smirk that quickly turned to a frown as he walked over to Robin "you alright birdie?" he asked looking over the younger noticing the wounds and few visible bruises.

Robin smirked "nothin' I can handle wing"

he waved off looking back to his team.

"any way! Team this is Nightwing resident hero of Gothams sister city Bludhaven" he announced dramatically.

Nightwing rolled his eyes putting a hand on Robins shoulder keeping the young hero steady.

"Yes that would be me. anyway you guys did pretty well out here good job.

and also birdie I'll be seeing you for dinner and those wounds better be taken care of."

He said it with a voice that could only be compared to the great Bat himself.

The team looked over to Robin confused, and it stayed that way until Conner spoke up "Why you be going to dinner"? Robin laughed and so did Nightwing.

"wow I'm guessing you haven't told them?

I'm his oldest brother, nice to meant you"

Nightwing laughed looking over the shocked faces of his youngest brothers team.

"Well I better go this place can get a little wacky without its hero" he said saluting and jumping onto a building. He had not even left the roof before he heard a scream "HOW MANY ".

Speedsters were real loud.

(Robin has his injuries patched up and is feeling better though he's not supposed to be doing any acrobatics for a while so he's benched)

Robin backed away slowly as the team gave him various looks.

Wally looked offended, Megan and kauld'r looked curious, Artimis looked a little angry while Conner probably couldn't care less.

"How about this- my brothers are all coming over for dinner and I know they've kinda been wanting to properly meet you so I can ask them to stop by before we head to the cave"

Everyone seemed satisfied with the answer.

now all Dick had to do was tell his brothers.

After a few hours the team heard the zeta tubes activate.

Four names where anounced, only two that the team actualy reconized.

"BABY BIIIRRRDDDD" shouted a voice as Robin laughed lightly walkin over to the zetas the team following behind.

When the teem saw them they where shocked.

Robin had four older brothers, all tall, muscular and scary looking especialy the one in all black.

A man with a weird red helmet tucked under his arm aproched Robin with a smirk.

While they talked the team observed each sibiling, the one they knew as nightwing or the eldest as they where told looked friendly and a bit more welcoming.

Another man stood farther in the back in fully black atire, he looked like a demon if the team was being honest the white lenses of his domino mask adding to the effect.

The one they had met first Red wonder, looked the same as he did earlier though he wasnt as friendly looking as nightwing he seemed aprochable unlike the demon guy.

Finaly there was the one with the red helmet, unlike everyone else he had a red domino mask instead of black , not to mention the strange stripe of white hair he seemed to have. He seemed threatening to the team for some reason, he seemed kind from how he was talking to Robin and telling him some story...they where going to be cautious around him.

Robin smilled as Jason retold somthing stupid that the 'big bad demon' had done when he saw a basket of kittens on a patrol.

needless to say he requested bruce keep them a tthe manor as his apartment didnt alow so many pets.

And bruce said yes.

Robin eventualy turned to his team making all of his brothers look as well.

"so these are the notorious mini league" mumbled Jay walking closer to his semi confused team.

Dami pushed off the wall and walked closer to his now noticably tence friends, "These are your teamates then? not much if you ask me" he mumbled his own personolized version of the bat glare scanning over each memeber.

Tim stepped up laughing nervously noticing the adgitation artimis was showing at the comment.

"now now Renegade you've just met them, cant just judge them right off the bat"

Ren only turned and focused his glare on Red now.

Robin decided to intervene, "girls, girls you're both pretty, now onto introductions. The one with the Red domino mask is Red Hood, You've met Red wonder and night wing, lastly we have the demon himself Renegade"

he pointed to each brother ignoring his both his brothers glares.

Wally just seemed to have died, "four, four brothers, how did i not know" while the team seemed to be slowly processing. Thankfully aqualad was first to come to terms, "well Robins brothers, I am aqualad, this is Miss Martian, Artimis, KidFlash, and Superboy and we thank you for taking the time to visit us".

Dami nodded seeminly aproving of Aqualads politeness, "well i think we've got introductions down, we can get to know each other later, Agent A is baking cookies for dessert and im not gonna get that yakken away because we were late for dinner".

Robing then proceded to push his brothers into the Zeta beams "bye guys would love to stay but Agent A's cookies are rare and must be taken advantage of" and with that thethey were gone.

"what a weitd family"

everyone nodded.

 **how Is that ? I Take requests and am fine with ships of all kinds!**


End file.
